1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a coating device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in a coating process for workpieces (e.g., lenses), a number of racks are arrayed in a cylindrical magnetron sputtering device to hold a number of workpieces. The racks are positioned on a rotatable board. In the coating process, the racks not only rotate with the rotatable board but also rotate along a corresponding center axis thereof. However, if the rack is too long, a thin coating or no coating at all may be formed on the surfaces of workpieces which are farthest from an evaporative source.
What is needed, therefore, is a coating device capable of overcoming the described limitations.